1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weight-sensing member, more particularly to a weight-sensing member to be used in an electrical suspension weigher.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional weight-sensing member 1 which is used in an electrical suspension weigher. The conventional weight-sensing member 1 is generally made from a material with good toughness and elastic deformability characteristics, such as steel alloy, and has a top end 101, a bottom end 102 opposite to the top end 101, a broadened portion 103 located between and integral with the top and bottom ends, and a pair of opposed peripheries which extend between the top and bottom ends 101, 102. The top and bottom ends 101, 102 are respectively provided with a first means 11 for suspending the weight-sensing member 1 on a suspension means, such as a roof beam, and a second means 110 to which an article be weighed is suspended. The first and second means 11, 110 are hanging rings. The broadened portion 103 of the weight-sensing member 1 has a horizontally extending through-hole 12 substantially parallel with the hanging rings, and a pair of slots 13 formed symmetrically on both sides of the through-hole 12. Each of the slots 13 is opened at one of the opposed peripheries of the weight-sensing member 1. Four weight-sensing elements 121 are provided at an inner surface which confines the through-hole 12 and are in electrical communication with a display member (not shown) of the electrical suspension weigher.
When an article is suspended to the second means 110, a stress (f) is applied to the broadened portion so as to deform correspondingly the latter. The sensing members 121 detect the deformation of the broadened portion of the weight-sensing member 1 and generate electrical signals corresponding to the amount of deformation which are received by the display member via an electronic device such that digital numerals corresponding to the amount of deformation are shown on the display member.
Although the conventional weight-sensing member 1 can measure the weight applied at the bottom end thereof, it still has the following drawbacks.
(I) If the applied weight exceeds slightly the bearing capacity of the conventional weight-sensing member 1, the stress incurred by the weight-sensing member 1 is concentrated adjacent to the closed end of the slot 13 and the periphery that confines the through-hole 12. Some cracks appear on the broadened portion 103 at the places marked by G1 and G2. PA1 (II) In the event that the applied weight exceeds considerably the bearing capacity of the weight-sensing member, the broadened portion 103 breaks into pieces along G1 or G2. This may cause injury the persons near the suspension weigher.